


Gal Pals

by bemoresapphic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dramatical Theatre, F/F, Fluff, Lmao jk they’re gfs, Nothing to see here just two gals being pals, This is my OTP okay—, if it wasn’t for Christine/Alana I mean, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemoresapphic/pseuds/bemoresapphic
Summary: After an encounter with someone, Christine can’t stop laughing her ass off
Relationships: Chloe Valentine/Christine Canigula, Christine Canigula/Chloe Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Gal Pals

“Okay Christine, it's kind of getting old now.." 

Chloe bit back a smile as she watched the smaller girl curl up on the floor, still in heaps of giggles of what had happened earlier on their date. In all honesty she did still kind of find it funny but shhh don't tell Christine that—

Christine sat up finally, calming down as she joined Chloe on the bed. "Its not getting old!" She pouted playfully as she cuddled up to Chloe, holding onto her from behind. "It's not my fault we make such great besties—"

The taller girl snorted slightly and lightly smacked Christine's arm in a joking manner, only making the girl crack more jokes. "What? Do you prefer the term 'gal pal?'"

"Oh my g—"

Christine got up and onto the floor, bending down on one knee. "Chloe, will you become my bestie? My eternal gal pal? My—"

"Shut up!" Chloe laughed and bent down slightly to give Christine a kiss on the lips because height differences. She took in the scent of Christine's new lotion as she pulled away. "It was an old lady who said that, of course she thought we were besties."

Rolling her eyes, Christine leaned back dramatically. "Because only the BEST of friends kiss each other on the lips in such a manner— anyways, you didn't answer the question, Chlo." Christine stood up now but only for a second to place herself on Chloe's lap. "Will you be my 'eternal bestie?'"

Chloe cooed and kissed her cheek. "Fine, but I'm only calling us girlfriends still—"

"But Chloe!! I just pronounced us Gal and Pal—"

Chloe gave Christine another kiss to try and shut her up, but it only worked for a second before they went back into laughter at the gal pal bullshit.


End file.
